


Big Time Rangers

by lielabell, TheSecondBatgirl



Series: Big Time Rangers [1]
Category: Big Time Rush, Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You four decided to paint Carlos' hoodie yellow, and then it vanished? And now there's a <em>monster</em> made out of his hoodie attacking the city?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Time Rangers

"But," Katie looks down at the morpher in her hand and then up at the duo in front of her. "I'm not, that is, I'm flattered. Really flattered. But have you've _met_ my brother and his friends?"

Kelly winces and eyes the man next to her warily, but Gustavo just laughs. "They might have sung a song about me being a turd."

"And you still want them to be..." Her voice trails off. She can't bring herself to say it. It's just too unbelievable.

"Power Rangers," Gustavo finished for her. "Uh, yeah. That's why I asked them. Funny, none of them seemed to have the problem with saying yes that you seem to be having."

"That's because I think," Katie mutters under her breath.

Kelly smiles a bit indulgently. "Which is why you are going to be the leader."

Katie nods. "That's what being the White Ranger normally means."

"Not always," Gustavo says. "Delphine and Tommy were, but Alyssa, Trent and Dominic weren't."

Katie mouths the names to remember them, then frowns. "Is there a wiki I can read to catch up on the official history? Because those names mean pretty much nothing to me."

"We don't have a wiki," Kelly answers. "But Hayley has put together a really great 'Rangers 101' video that I can get you a copy of."

"Do that." Katie's eyes are back on the shiny white morpher.

"Is that a yes?" Gustavo's voice has an amused edge to it.

Katie looks back up at him. "Of course it's a yes. I'm not stupid."

*

"I can't wait to see who our fifth ranger is," Carlos says excitedly as he examines his new power coin, running his finger over the image of a golden retriever emblazoned on it.

"I'm sure that Gustavo knows what he's doing," Kendall says. "I mean, he made me the Red Ranger." He looks at his mastiff coin. "I still don't know why we're not hockey themed. Doesn't he know we're hockey players from Minnesota first?"

"Hockey isn't a practical theme," Logan points out. "What would our Zords be? Pucks and sticks?"

"Pucks and sticks what?" James asks, coming into the room with a pink bandanna tied around his head.

"For Zords," Carols answers, flipping his coin into the air and then catching it. "I wonder if we'll get to wear our helmets out of uniform?"

"You guys should really close the door when you are going to talking about important things like secret identities," Katie says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Katie!" Kendall yelps, dropping his coin as he leaps to his feet. "I, that is, we were just..."

"Talking about how cool it would be if we were, uh, superheroes," Logan cuts in.

Carols holds his arms out and starts zooming around the room. James grins and joins him.

Katie rolls her eyes. "Can it. I'm in on the scam."

"Scam?" Kendall's eyes go big and innocent. "What scam?"

For answer, Katie holds up her coin. "You're looking at the next White Ranger."

There is utter silence for a long, long moment. Then Carlos fist pumps and shouts, "Alright!" and Logan jumps up and gives her a high five.

"My baby sister gets to be the White Ranger? No fair," Kendall sulks.

"Your baby sister gets to be the leader of the Power Rangers," Katie corrects him. "Gustavo had some sense."

James picks her up from behind and swings her around in a circle. "That's awesome," he bellows in her ear.

"Yeah, awesome," Kendall says a little weakly. But he smiles and drops a kiss on her head. "Way to go, baby sister."

*

"So what's our cover?" Logan asks, his very-serious-look on his face.

"Yeah," James chines in. "What's our cover?"

"Well, you've a band," Gustavo says slowly. "Who really, really likes the Power Rangers."

"And?" Kendall prompts.

Gustavo waves his hand dismissively. "You're a band who really, really likes the Power Rangers. What more do you want?"

"Do we get to wear our helmets demorphed?" Carlos' voice is high pitched with excitement.

"No!" Gustavo roars. "You don't! What part of secret identities don't you understand?"

Kelly smiles reassuringly at them. "We've got it all figured out. You will be a fandom band. Have you ever heard of fandom bands before?"

Katie, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall all shake their heads and exchange puzzled looks.

"You mean like Harry and the Potters?" James says eagerly. "Awesome!"

"Harry and the Potters?" Katie repeats at the same time that Kelly nods and says, "Exactly!"

"Never heard of them," Carlos frowns.

"They are only the most awesome band ever who totally invented the whole wizard rock genre," James says, eyes wide and hands moving in wild gestures. "Dude, 'Save Ginny Weasley' totally changed my life."

Everyone stares at him. "Um," Kelly says, "how?"

"Never mind that," Gustavo cuts in. "What matters is that you are going to be a band that really, really likes the Power Rangers. And sings songs about it." He pulls out a sheet of paper. "I've got the first one right here."

"How do I fit into all of this?" Katie asks as the boys fight over who gets to see the lyrics first.

"Cute little sister?" Gustavo suggests.

Katie gives him her killer glare. "No way, no how."

Gustavo's face goes red and he opens his mouth to say who knows what. Kelly gives him a half-frightened look, then jumps in with a, "We'll figure that out later."

"I am not going to be in this band," Katie says as she crosses her arms. " _Boy_ band, right? Besides, I think my talents are better suited as a manager."

"Manager?" Gustavo's voice rattles the windows.

Katie smiles sweetly at him and Kelly clears her throat. "I think it's a lovely idea," she begins.

"You what?" Gustavo cuts her off, turning towards her with a look of horror on his face.

"I think it's a lovely idea," she says more firmly. "Besides, you can't do it. And I'm your assistant. Think about it, Gustavo, it will be a brilliant hook. 'Kid Sister Manages Boy Band.' Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"So my baby sister's not just going to be the leader of the Ranger team, but our manager?" Kendall doesn't sound very pleased by this at all.

"Would you rather I sing?" Katie says, and she warbles "Mary has a Little Lamb" off key.

"Done!" Gustavo proclaims.

Everyone, even Kendall, has to laugh at that.

*

"I don't know how I feel about Dog Rangers," Logan says with a shake of the head, "But Big Time Rangers is pretty much the best name ever."

Kendall high-fives him. "Agreed."

"And moving to Vinetown? Pretty epic." Carlos grins.

James fiddles with his pink bandanna. "Yeah, but I'm still kinda bummed that the talent search was just a front for Gustavo's Ranger search," he says mournfully.

Kendall slaps the back of his head reflexively. "Dude! Being Power Rangers is way cooler than being a teen sensation."

"I know that," James mutters as he clutches at his head.

Logan gives him a sympathetic smile. "You do remember the part where we get to go under cover as a boy band, right?"

"We get to sing a song about fighting to the end and saving the world. Big time," Kendall chips in enthusiastically.

"And I get to be a superhero!" Carlos says. "I told you this is what I wanted to be when I grow up! Well, I'm not Meteor Man, but this is close enough!"

"So now we all get what we want!" James exclaims, forgetting his doldrums. "Well, except for Logan. Sorry, buddy."

Logan rolls his eyes. "Someone has to keep the rest of you in line."

"That's my job," Katie points out as she enters the room. "How are you guys _still_ not done unpacking? Hurry up, Gustavo wants to see us."

"About Ranger stuff?" Carlos is practically bouncing with eagerness.

Katie rolls her eyes. "Of course about Ranger stuff."

*

"Listen up, Dogs," Gustavo says as they all gather in the back room of Rocque Records. "It's time for all of you to learn what we're up against."

Katie begins to take notes. She's going to do this properly.

Gustavo nods to Kelly, who dims the lights. A picture of a giant human-dog hybrid is projected on the screen.

"This is King Kanidae," Gustavo says, his voice echoing through the room. "Learn him. Memorize. This is the face of your enemy. And you Dogs are going to take him down."

"Where did he come from?" Katie asks.

Gustavo hesitates. "We're not quite sure," he says finally. "Legend has it that King Kanidae was defeated by the previous Dog Rangers a thousand years ago. They sealed him away by channeling their power and binding him forever. But somehow, someone has released him from his prison."

Another image flashes on the screen. "This is the Hawk, King Kanidae's assistant. He's _very dangerous_. He even tried to kill me before I found you."

Kelly speaks up from the back. "Once we'd realized that Hawk was released, we started trying to figure out where King Kanidae would attack. Vinetown is the most likely place."

Gustavo glares at her, and continues. "We located the Dog Ranger coins, set up shop here and waited for King Kanidae to make his move."

"Why did you choose to use a boy band as a cover?" Kendall asks.

"Well," Kelly says nervously. "We have to pay for all of this somehow. We aren't Operation Overdrive, you know!"

"And that's another thing!" Gustavo says. "You need to start learning your first song. Go on, get!"

He storms out, and Kelly passes out the lyrics. "Katie, while they're learning the songs, you're going to work with me to go over the Zords and weapons."

"Excellent," Katie almost cackles. "I get the fun stuff."

*

"My back hurts," Kendall complains, groaning as he sinks down onto a chair by the side of the pool.

Logan plops down next to him. "My back hurts _and_ my feet hurt."

"Dancing is hard," James says as he drops on a deck chair face first. "Why is it so hard?"

Carlos lets out a long, drawn out sigh. "And we didn't even get to slide down a pole or anything."

Everyone looks at him.

He blinks. "What?"

"A pole?" Logan shakes his head. "We aren't _that_ kind of dancers."

Carlos looks confused for a moment, then laughs. "No! I meant a pole to slide down to get to Gustavo's secret lair."

"What secret lair?" Logan asks. "You mean that room we had the briefing in? But that was just a conference room."

"Exactly," Carlos says, nodding like Logan has proven his point.

The other boys look at each other, than back at Carlos. For a moment, James looks like he is going to say something, but then he just closes his eyes and groans instead. The other take their cue from him, closing their eyes and letting the warmth of that California sun sink into them.

"And you know what else?" Carlos asks about an hour later, his voice fuzzy with sleep.

Logan stirs himself enough to mumble, "What?"

"I don't even own anything yellow. Like, at all. I'm a Winter. Yellow doesn't go with my season."

Logan grunts and rolls onto his side. "I'm sure you can get some yellow somewhere."

"But I'm supposed to wear jewel tones and..." His voice trails off. There is a long moment of silence, then an almost reverent, "Who are they?"

"Who are who?" James asks without bothering to open his eyes.

"The Jennifers," says an amused voice from somewhere above their heads.

Logan, Kendall and James look up. Carlos' eyes stay glued on the Jennifers.

"I'm Camille," the girl continues. "And you have no chance."

"The Jennifers," Carlos says in that reverent voice. He hops up from his deck chair. "I call dibs!" he goes to tap his helmet, hits only his hair and frowns. "Another thing not to like," he mutters as he dashes off.

"Who are the Jennifers?" James asks, looking in their direction.

"Three actresses who think that they're better than everyone else," Camille says, taking the seat that Carlos has abandoned. "He should be striking out with them right about now." Just as she finishes, Carlos comes slinking back over, looking dejected.

"They all said no," he says. "My hoodie is the wrong color, and the Jennifers rejected me."

"Lilac's a great color," Camille tells him. She gets up, offering him his seat back. "So you guys must be the Big Time Rangers. I'll be seeing you around!"

"She's something alright," Logan says as they watch Camille head to the other side of the pool, where she's joined by another girl and a redheaded boy about Katie's age.

"You guys," Kendall cuts in. "I've got an idea. Carlos, give me your hoodie."

Carlos clutches his hoodie protectively to his chest, but then offers it to Kendall, his hands shaking slightly.

*

"So let me get this straight," Gustavo roars as the boys stand in his office, heads down, hands completely bright yellow. Katie stands behind him, shaking her head. "You four decided to paint Carlos' hoodie yellow, and then it vanished? And now there's a _monster_ made out of his hoodie attacking the city? What were you four _thinking_?"

"Actually, you didn't warn us that King Kanidae would be watching us and turning our stuff into monsters!" Kendall protests, and Gustavo hesitates, as Kendall has a point.

"Well, now you know. And it's time for you Dogs to prove yourselves. Go defeat the Lilac Hoodie and the Kritters."

"It's morphin time," Katie says, as she steps up. "Big Time Morph! Border Collie!"

James grins. "Poodle!" he says, and then he preens in his pink uniform.

Carlos goes next, holding up his morpher and shouting, "Golden Retriever!"

"Whippet!" Logan doesn't sound nearly as enthusiastic, but his blue uniform appears anyway.

"Mastiff!" Kendall says finally and his suit flashes in red.

"Okay, you guys," Katie says. "Let's do this thing."

* * *

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Make it count,  
Play it straight.  
Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate.  
When you fight big time.

Whatcha want,  
Whatcha feel.  
Never quit,  
Make it real.  
When you fight big time.

(Ohhhhh.)  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Better take your shot now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
Go and make your stand for the life you choose,  
If you want to save it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only world ya got,  
So ya gotta save it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Step it up,  
Get in gear.  
Go for broke,  
Make it clear.  
Gotta fight big time.

Make it work,  
Get it right.  
Change the world over night.  
Gotta fight big time.

(Ohhhhh.)  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
Finish what you start now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
Go and make your stand for the life you choose,  
If you want to save it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only world ya got,  
So ya gotta save it big time.

Look around,  
Every light is shining now,  
It's brighter somehow.  
Look around,  
Nothings as it seems,  
Nothing but dreams.  
You and I,  
Gonna make a brand new sound,  
Like we own this town.

We can't die,  
Now we lay it on the ground,  
We'll never look down.  
Welcome to the fight big time,  
All the pretty people see you standing in the sunshine.  
Fightin' for the good times,  
Life will never be the same.

C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta looe?  
Go and make your stand for the life you choose,  
If you want to save it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only world ya got,  
So ya gotta save it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
If you want to save it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only world ya got,  
So ya gotta save it big time.


End file.
